1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ignition systems for waste gas flares.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flares and flare stacks for the combustion of waste gas from industrial processes including oil refineries requires that the waste combustible gas delivered to the flare be ignited.
Various ignition systems have heretofore been proposed. While ignition systems have been used in which the ignition of the waste gas is effected at the discharge end of the flare, by hot wires or by igniter flames, a more common practice has been to employ pilots which burn combustible gas. Such pilots require provisions for ignition in order to provide a pilot flame. Various arrangements have heretofore been proposed to ignite the pilot flame.
The presently available pilots and pilot igniters are supplied with combustible gas of substantially uniform content. Insofar as I am aware no provisions have heretofore been made to automatically compensate for variations in the combustible content of the pilot and pilot igniter gas.